thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Shiera Targaryen
Shiera Targaryen is a daughter, mother and wife of dragons. She has three violet-eyed children, is an avid supporter of her cousin, the Dragon Triarch, and carries a blade on her hip and a flame in her heart everywhere she goes. Appearance Shiera is a Valyrian beauty, her bloodlines flowing straight from the dragonriders of old, as seen in her silver hair and violet-blue eyes, though long hours sparring beneath the sun have tanned her skin and marked it with scattered scars. She has an athletic figure, which she has kept up through practice even though it’s been softened by bearing three children. Her hair is usually worn tied up in braids, and she’s as likely to be seen in armor as in a lady’s gown, if not more. She’s never seen without her sword on her hip, a longsword with the hilt worked into a snarling, amethyst-eyed dragon. Biography Shiera Targaryen was born in 275AA to Elaena Targaryen and her husband Vhalaso, and was named for Shiera the Beauty, her ancestor, one of the only women to ever lead the Blackscales. She was an unexpected child, ten years younger than her brother Daemon and eleven years younger than her sister Visenya, born long after her mother expected to have any more children, and thus had no siblings her own age with whom to play. Visenya was often too busy for a baby sister, as the betrothed of their cousin Vaegon and future matriarch of House Targaryen, but luckily her brother Daemon was happy to have a younger sibling, and was always willing to make time for her. By the time Shiera was old enough to hold a sword, her brother was in his teenage years and an accomplished fighter himself, and more than willing to teach her. She took to the lessons with great joy, having seen her sister’s courtly life and deciding it was not for her. Instead, her youth was spent wild, learning the sword and shield and practicing until she could wield with either hand, exploring the streets and alleyways of Volantis with joyful curiosity. That is, until her sixteenth name-day, when she was told that she would be marrying her cousin, Maeron Targaryen, to continue the Targaryen bloodline. All at once she saw her happy, responsibility-free life slipping away. She contemplated running away, spending nearly a full day at the docks, watching the ships coming and leaving and trying to summon the courage to sail away, but found herself unable to go through with it. She had already known Maeron in the same semi-distant way she knew her other cousins, and hadn’t thought much of him. When she saw him for the first time after learning he was her future husband, she was unimpressed. He was two years older than her, and so awkward around her he could barely look her in the eyes. She had no interest in helping him feel more comfortable, either, taking all her anger on her unfair situation out on him, even though she knew it wasn’t his doing, and remaining standoffish even in her better moments. Their wedding was a tense affair, and she dreaded the bedding. After they were finished, she found herself sobbing helplessly, tears of unhappiness and resentment that she’d managed to hold back for months running down her cheeks. Her husband wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and asked her what was wrong, and she told him everything. He listened until she was done, and then held her, gently. A month later, she learned she was pregnant, and things began to get better. She learned that her husband was an avid scholar who was happy to tell her endless stories of Old Valyria, and she learned that she quite enjoyed his company when he wasn’t stumbling over every word. She kept up her swordsmanship until her stomach was so heavy she could barely walk, and went right back to it once her daughter was born. She named the girl Elaena, after her mother, and when she looked into violet eyes that matched her own, she began to think that she could learn to love being a mother- and when she saw her husband looking down at their daughter with a look of adoration that matched her own, she thought she could learn to love him, too. The next child came two years later, another girl, named Rhaenys. The girl was nearly stolen once, as an infant, when a man seeking to hold her as leverage against House Targaryen snuck into Shiera’s chambers while they both slept. He thought there was no threat, climbing through a window and reaching into Rhaenys’s crib. Or tried to, at least, before abruptly finding that his arm ended at the wrist. His shrieking wails brought the guards, who entered the room to find Shiera, the point of her bloody sword held to the would-be kidnapper’s throat, her other arm cradling her baby daughter gently as she hushed her back to sleep. Four years later, just as the pair were beginning to suspect that Rhaenys would be their last child, Shiera became pregnant once more, surprising them both. A year later, Shiera gave birth a third and final time, this time to a perfect baby boy, who she and her husband named Baelor. Shiera may have become a devoted wife and mother, but she never lost the fire inside her that made her a dragon. In fact, it only burned hotter once she had something to protect. After the abduction attempt, she was never seen without a sword at her side. Her husband was a tactician, a scholar, and a commander. Shiera? She was a fighter to her core. Timeline * 275AA: Shiera is born the third and youngest child of Elaena Targaryen and her husband Vhalaso. * 282AA: Shiera begins learning to swordfight under her brother, Daemon, and takes to exploring Volantis. * 291AA: Shiera marries her cousin, Maeron Targaryen, in a match made to preserve the bloodline, and soon bears her first child, * a daughter named for her mother, Elaena. * 293AA: Shiera and Maeron have their second child, a daughter named Rhaenys. Shiera maims a man who tries to kidnap her. * 298AA: At the start of the year, Shiera bears her third child and first son, a boy named Baelor. * 298AA: Present day, Shiera and Maeron travel to the city of Sarnath in order to take part in the festivities there. Family * Visenya Targaryen, elder sister, wife of the Dragon Triarch, 34 * Daemon Targaryen, elder brother, 33 * Maeron Targaryen, cousin and husband, 25 * Elaena Targaryen, daughter, 7 * Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter, 5 * Baelor Targaryen, son, newborn Supporting Characters * Trian, friend and sworn sword, Archetype: Warrior (Polearms) * Nitsa, slave and handmaiden, Archetype: Negotiator * Daniya, slave and handmaiden, Archetype: Medic Category:Valyrian Category:Volantene Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi